The American Wars
by Ze Pippin
Summary: Chapters one and two, hope you enjoy it, I'll try and update it often.The American's grow stronger, as this story takes place in a rather full prison... In America.


**Feras**

...Deep in the tower dungeon lay many mixes of essences, some strong, others weak, all in different forms, glowing silver clasps tight the select form's torso, as some didn't have arms ( or legs for that matter )

"Get in there ye demon dog!" The seemingly innocent young boy of fair skin was slammed against the jail cell wall, a glowing clasp reaching out from the wall, gripping tightly onto his torso.

I wasn't exactly happy about the predicament a burning ring stuck to my stomach, nope, things weren't going well, the sorry faces of all the demons in here were horrible, course' imagine the faces of their master once they realise the Americans have captured many of the army, killing the rest. They were all a quiet bunch, obviously too tired, the energy sapping away from them at a slow and steady pace, as was happening to me, and I sure wasn't in the mood to do idle chit-chat, I **HAD** to get out. Looking around, I noticed that it seemed somewhat similar to the old tower of London, except in worse condition, I should know as I have been there back when the Americans were on the offense deep in enemy line (My essence dates up back to around the 25th Egyptian dynasty, when I was summoned by a somewhat weak and inexperienced magician called Akhnaten, suffice to say he was executed by commoners before I could devour him)

I knew these large rings quite well; they bonded any select entities essence together (in this case, a 2nd level foliot such as me.) They were quite multi-purpose actually, sapping my energy like this; I'll soon have not the energy or the will to escape, so acting fast is a must. I looked around in haste, a passing guard (it was unbelievable they were quite as stupid to hire humans to guard the tower, you'll see quite soon.) stopped to examine his sword, I took the chance and unleashed such a horrid stench so that the sewers would smell like roses compared to it. The guard let out a frenzied cough then fell face down to the floor. I swung my large toe into the key ring that lay so conveniently half out of his pocket and unlocked the horrible ring that restricted my power.

At that very moment I turned into a blue vapour, it was my calling card you could say, but in that form I couldn't do much… But escape. I zoomed through the hallway, if one was actually concentrating, he would see a faint blue trail at most. Also… Just when I thought I was out, the vapour, as if suddenly becoming solid smashed into the silver door leading out of this dungeon. Well, I wasn't really expecting to get out that easily, the door was really something my essencse could sustain enough to break it down, I needed someone of greater powers to help, and quick. I glanced around hurriedly, searching for other essences… Imp, foliot… Djinni! There we go, I hurried over to him, turning into my former child form, I unlocked the ring that binded him, "Quick, the door!" I must admit, I wouldn't have been so blunt, but there was no time for chatting, we could get to know each other later.

**Bartimaeus**

Well, so I was finally captured, after many successful wars, my reputation was brought down by being captured in the American war, main reason was my essence still hadn't healed from my past master, got knocked out by an Afrit's detonation, unfortunately I wouldn't have minded being captured by the Czech compared to the Americans. I heard that their torturing techniques were particularly devasting.

As if someone had heard my thoughts, a blue vapour zoomed down the hallway, a particularly weak essence, foliot. I stared at it slam straight into the silver doorway, I was quite surprised that someone who managed to get out of his binding was stupid enough not to know that all jail doors are made of silver ( They're meant to keep us in, obviously. ) Taking a second a no more to regain himself, he turned into a young child and freed me, already moving to break down the door before he even shouted out a hoarse and barely audible order.

Soon enough the silver door broke down, my essence almost falling with it, the foliot turned into a large raven, and heaved my current form ( a conveniently small scarab beetle ) onto his back, we shot straight inbetween these two silver bars, he almost lost all altitude as he done so due to his essence weakening, I never knew foliots were so weak.

"What's your name?" The dove looked up momentarily at the scarab beetle's pincers and said, "Feras… And you?" I snapped my pincers slightly and answered, "I have many a-name, but my most famous is Bartimaeus, the greatest djinni ever to have lived." I was exaggerating, somewhat… But I wanted to show the foliot I wasn't one to be tampered with.


End file.
